


Knighthood

by locusdesperatus



Series: Kalmia [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infected Leon, Kidnapping, Las Plagas, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Leon is infected with Las Plagas, and as Saddler's loyal servant, he gets a reward. He already has someone in mind, but unfortunately, he's not the same lovable dork he once was.This is a stand-alone AU
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kalmia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746616
Kudos: 9





	Knighthood

"Morning." Toby said quietly. He stretched his arms, the shackles around his wrists jingling. "Are you going to be gone long?" 

"Back by supper." Leon said mechanically. He was dressing himself in tight, dark clothing, and the redness in his eyes stood out eerily, framed by a shock of blond hair. 

"Will you kiss me goodbye, at least?" Toby asked. He'd been Leon's prisoner for a month now, after being "gifted" to the agent. Lord Saddler had promised the American great reward, and had been most observant of his servant's preferences. Toby had been reluctant at first, still shocked by the quick fall of the US government. Thankfully, Leon had ensured that he was kept safe from the others and not infected with the cult's plaga. For what purpose, Toby didn't know, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

The kiss took him by surprise, forceful and demanding. Usually, Leon was gentle with him, but something had changed in the last few days to make the agent more careful, more paranoid.

"Mine." Leon growled, biting down on Toby's lip. He sucked at the delicate skin until it was red and swollen, then moved to his lover's neck, leaving him with deep, purple marks. "Only mine." 

"Yeah, yeah, every- fuck!" Toby winced at a particularly nasty bite. "Everyone knows." He panted when Leon pulled away, scarlet eyes studying his face. 

"Not enough." 

"Baby, I promise you- hhngh!" Toby groaned. He was being pulled backwards on the bed, his chains wrapped around the headboard. "Baby, listen." He tried again. Using pet names sometimes calmed Leon down so he could be reasoned with, but today seemed like an extra feral day.

"Only mine." Soft snarls accompanied the words, teeth marking up his neck and chest. Toby had learned that it wasn't worth wearing a shirt to bed, not when Leon insisted on biting and clawing at his chest and waist. 

"Baby?" He tried again. He sighed in relief when the biting stopped. Leon nuzzled against him, as if marking him with his scent.  
"Yeah, I love you too." Toby whispered. He did, morals be damned. He loved him. If they were in better circumstances, he'd love to be trapped in a sex-dungeon-castle-fortress with blondie, but the chains were kind of a turn off. "Can you unhook my hands, baby? I want to touch you." He asked. The softness in his voice was key. He wasn't running, he just wanted to touch. Leon allowed it, freeing the loops of chain from the headboard. Toby ran his hands up his lover's body, following the dips and curves of his muscle. Blondie liked to be petted, liked to be touched and held, valued affection above all else. 

"Mmm." Leon purred, rocking into the touch. He shoved his face into Toby's neck, whimpering as his back was rubbed.

"Are you sore, sweet thing?" Toby asked. He got a muted nod in response. "Where?" 

"Have to go." Leon sighed against his throat, pulling himself up so they could kiss, long and sweet.

"When you come home, I'll rub your back, okay?" Toby promised. He pressed a kiss to soft lips, savoring the warmth. "Be safe, my love." 

"Love you." Leon head-butted him, knocking their noses together before he got up and left, locking the door behind him. Toby stared after him, a sigh building in his chest. He flopped back against the bed, frowning up at the ceiling. He wasn't allowed to leave the room- not that it was possible with the short leash he was kept on- and he was bored. He'd read every book, cleaned every flagstone, and sorted every file. It was incredible that Leon trusted him enough to look through his work documents, but realistically, what would Toby do with that information anyway? He was chained to the damn wall, nevermind that Los Illuminados had taken over most of the US. His only hope would be making it across the border into Portugal and finding passage into the EU. Much easier said than done.

Before he could do any of that, he needed to get free of his chains and figure out a way to leave the castle. Saddler's men had kept him unconscious from the minute they'd kidnapped him in his home in DC. He had no idea what the layout of the area was like, only able to see a little of the grounds from the window. Leon didn't like to take him out of the room, the deep, primal, protective urge too strong to let anyone near his prize.  
Toby missed the old Leon. They'd been friends- flirtatious friends- before blondie had left for a top-secret mission. After a week of radio silence, men had turned up at Toby's door and forced their way inside. He didn't remember much after that, and had awoken chained to the bed with Leon curled up beside him. The joy of seeing him alive had quickly been overcome by fear when red eyes snapped open to investigate him. Toby had been convinced he was about to be eaten, but Leon only checked him over with gentle touches before nuzzling him and going back to sleep. 

At first, he'd been confused. The plaga had changed his friend drastically. The Leon he'd known was flirty, but reserved when it came to physical affection. This new, infected Leon rubbed himself against Toby like a cat marking him with his scent. He was weirdly animalistic, using heightened senses to detect "threats" that Toby wouldn't have seen coming. Once, he'd shot up in the dead of night to kill a snake that had crept into their room.  
While it was handy, Toby couldn't help but feel creeped out by it all. He didn't have a lot of contact with others inside the castle, but as far as he could tell, he was the only one not infected with the plaga. He'd tried to get Leon to open up about what had happened on his mission, but all he'd gotten in response had been whines and whimpers, as if it hurt to think about. That was what worried him. Saddler had an incredibly firm grip on Leon, and he wasn't about to let go. Toby's only chance of escaping was breaking that hold and somehow ridding his lover of the plaga. He wasn't sure how to accomplish that, but least he had time to think.

When Leon came back, he was a flurry of anger wrapped in bandages and blood-stained clothes. Snarling, he fought to undress himself, tearing through cotton in his haste. Toby got up slowly, his eyes travelling over bruises on heaving ribs, blood that had dried and cracked on pale skin, and angry, red scratches across Leon's pressure points.

"Baby?" He asked softly. Red eyes snapped over to him, sizing him up. Toby held out his hands, showing that they were empty. "Let me help you." 

Leon stared at him for a long moment, nostrils flaring. Something had royally pissed him off. His body shook and shivered, and finally, he let out a low whine, dropping the ruined shirt and shuffling over to bury his face in Toby's neck.

"Why don't you have someone draw a bath, and we can sit in it together?" 

"Yes." Leon nodded. He pulled away, fingers lingering on soft skin as he headed for the door. As he spoke to the guards outside, Toby rubbed at his wrists, eager to have the chains off. He was allowed that small bit of freedom when he bathed, but Leon was so paranoid that they always went right back on afterwards. 

"May I check your ribs?" He asked, sitting down on the bed. Leon came over obediently. "These look bad, baby." Toby said. He was gentle, not touching the bruising directly. "What happened?"

"Krauser." Leon snarled. 

"The umbrella guy. Big fucker." 

"Mm." Blond hair flipped angrily as Leon looked away. "Made threats."

"You?" Toby raised an eyebrow, gently unwrapping bandages to see the damage beneath them.

"No." He clenched his fists. "Krauser."

"What was he saying?"

"Taking…" Leon rumbled with anger, the plaga invoking a violent response to his own memories. "Taking you away." 

"Hm." Toby frowned. "That doesn't sound like something he's in control of."

"It's not!" Leon snapped, spinning to face his lover.

"Woah!" Toby held out his hands. "Okay, baby, it's alright." 

"No!" He pulled away, pacing viciously back and forth across the room. "It's not. He's not- I won't let-" Bringing his hands up to his head, he began pulling on his hair and smacking his fists against his temples. 

"Hey!" Toby got up, slowly approaching him. He reached out, gently taking Leon's hands between his own. "Look at me, baby." He whispered. "He's not going to take me away from you. Not without a fight." 

A knock on the door startled both of them, and Leon growled before pulling away. He let in two ganados, who carried big buckets of hot water into the bathroom. While they worked, he watched them like a hawk, red eyes scanning them for weapons or any sudden moves. Toby watched helplessly, unsure of what to do. He fidgeted with the chains, worried that Leon was going to snap at any minute. Once the men left, the tension seemed to settle a bit. 

"Hands." Leon said. He unlocked the chains with a key attached to a thin silver necklace. Gently, he rubbed the raw marks on Toby's wrists, soothing the inflamed skin. "Shouldn't tug." He whispered.

"I don't like being tied down."

"Sorry." 

"You don't need to use them, you know?" 

"Scared you'll run. Leave me." Leon brought Toby's hand up to his face, rubbing his cheek against it. His eyes were softer, becoming more purple in hue.

"I wouldn't do that." Toby told him, moving closer. He pressed his free hand to Leon's chest, feeling his heartbeat. It was slow and slightly irregular, but it was still palpable, and that reassured him. "My home is right here." He tapped pale skin gently. "With you." 

"Promise?"

"I promise." Toby leaned in, cupping Leon's cheeks as he kissed him. "I love you. We may not be in the best of circumstances right now, but… but I still love you. I know my Leon is still inside you, still fighting, and until we can get help, I'll love this Leon too, because he clearly loves me."

"Toby." It was a low whine, cut off and desperate. Leon's hands grabbed at Toby's shirt, pulling him closer.

"I'm here, baby. C'mon, let's get you in the bath before the water gets cold." 

"Mm." Leon reluctantly stood up, heading into the bathroom. He began pulling the rest of his clothes off, tossing them in a pile. Toby undressed as well, climbing into the tub. He hissed at the sting of hot water as he reclined against the wooden siding. Holding out his arms, he watched Leon climb in, unsurprised when greedy hands met his skin. As they cuddled, enjoying the closeness, the dirt and blood began to loosen from Leon's skin, staining the water pink. 

"Was Krauser the one who hurt you?" Toby asked softly. He combed wet fingers through blond hair, tugging gently on knots and snarls.

"Mhm." Leon melted at the soft touches, going limp and pliant in his lover's arms. 

"Hm." Toby frowned. "Was he just picking a fight?" 

"He wanted me. Saddler said no." 

"Wanted you?"

"Used to… date." Leon nudged his nose against Toby's skin. "He wants more." 

"Oh."

"Don't want it. Want you." He whispered.

"I'll be here for as long as you'll have me." Toby reassured him. He picked up a bar of soap, lathering his hands before rubbing gently at Leon's chest. Dirt and blood came away in swathes, sliding into the water after making its way over soft skin. 

"Mm." Leon arched into the touch, letting Toby wash him. He craned his neck as an offering, sighing in pleasure when soft kisses brushed against his throat. 

"Baby, where is all this blood coming from?" Toby asked. 

"Cut my chest." Leon nuzzled against him. "Healed."

"Already?" 

"Plaga." He murmured.

"Right." Toby let his fingers skirt around bruised ribs. "What about this?"

"Heals slower." Leon squirmed a little, still ticklish despite his enhanced body. "Doesn't hurt."

"Good. Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah." He squirmed a little more when Toby teased him, pinching his hip.

"Me too. Dunk your head under so I can wash your hair." 

"Mm." Leon obeyed, resurfacing with his bangs plastered to his forehead. Toby brushed them away, dumping shampoo into his hands and lathering it into soft, blond locks. His fingers rubbed at Leon's scalp, eliciting soft purrs. The plaga had brought out a startling amount of animalistic traits, manifesting in shortened speech patterns, jerky movements, and growling. It had taken some time to understand, but now he could read Leon fairly well. His body language was key, and he displayed signs as if he was part tiger. Bared teeth, tense muscles, the works. Toby knew better than to touch him when he was pacing and snarling. His softer behavior, the nuzzling and purring, that was what he did when he was content and wanted more. It would've been cute if it wasn't so unnerving. 

"Okay, baby, wash it out." Toby told him. He watched as Leon ducked underwater, shuffling his hands through his hair to rid himself of suds. When he resurfaced, he looked like a drowned rat. "C'mon, cutie." Toby chuckled. He stood up, grabbing towels from a nearby rack. Leon was jerky and rough with his movements, scrubbing the towel against his head.

"Dinner." He said, heading towards the door.

"Baby, pants." Toby reminded him, pulling on his own clothing. Leon growled in frustration, but turned around, grabbing his underwear from off the floor. He dressed quickly, the compression shirt he wore highlighting the curve of his waist. Toby busied himself with draining the tub to keep from staring for too long. He jumped when a hand snagged his wrist. Leon was holding the manacles, his face blank.

"You still don't trust me?" Toby asked, a little hurt. He watched conflicting emotions cross Leon's face, like he was fighting with himself.

"Promise."

"Huh?"

"Promise you'll stay." Leon demanded.

"I promise." Toby crossed his finger over his heart. "I'll be here when you get back." 

"Mmph." Leon leaned in, kissing him hard and with an edge of uncertainty. "Stay."

"I will." 

He huffed as he left, locking the door behind him. Toby sighed, putting away their dirty clothes and towels before going over to set the little table they'd commandeered. Their plates came from the kitchen, but they had their own utensils and cups, which Toby kept clean. They drank wine almost exclusively, which had been hard to stomach at first, but that was all Saddler's people had. Most were so far gone from the plaga that they didn't need food or drink, so fresh supplies were limited. If rations were permitting, Toby ate a mix of surprisingly good foods, and Leon ate nothing but raw meat. Thankfully, he hadn't graduated to wanting human flesh.

The lock clicked, and Toby raised an eyebrow, busy with smoothing out the tablecloth.

"Back so soon?" He asked. He heard the chain clink, and sighed. "Baby, I promise, I- hhgh!" His voice cut out when metal wrapped around his neck, cutting into his throat. Strong arms grabbed him, spinning him around and tightening the makeshift garrote. As he struggled, his head fell backwards, and he could see a cold sneer, punctuated by scarred lips. 

"Don't know what he sees in you."

"Guhck!" Toby choked, clawing at the chain. It was pinching his skin, crushing his windpipe, everything to hurt him. He could think of only one person that would be bold enough to come after him.

"Guess he likes being coddled more than he lets on." Krauser hissed. He jerked Toby to the side, further straining his neck. "Look at you, like a fish out of water. Reminds me of the first time I fucked him. He was a virgin, you know? Cried from the pain, but I didn't stop. Couldn't, not when he was squeezing me so tight. But you know exactly how that feels, huh? How often do you fuck him, every night? I've heard that the submissive plaga makes 'em horny as hell. 'Sides, there's no way he tops, not with an ass like that." 

"Hnngh!" Toby struggled as hard as he could, eyes unfocused. Black spots were starting to appear in his peripheral vision, and fear was spiking in his chest. 

"Figured that I'd string you up for him, make it look like you hung yourself. Then he'll come crawling back, the little slut. Needs someone to fuck him to sleep every night." Krauser tightened his hold, making Toby croak. "I'll make him beg for it, make him drool for my cock, and he'll be so far gone that he won't even remember your name. Maybe I'll keep him from cumming for a while, wait until he's really desperate. He'll be so dick-crazy that he won't even realize he's missing you." 

"Krauser!" Leon snarled, dropping the plates with a clatter. He launched himself forward, slamming into the two of them. Toby gasped for air when the chain fell away, his hands going up to soothe his bruised neck. Coughing and gagging overtook him as he laid on the floor and watched the two blonds duke it out.

"I told you that you didn't need him!" Krauser roared. 

"Out!" Leon snapped back, swinging a right hook at that scarred face. He snarled when Krauser dodged. They circled and fought viciously, knocking over furniture and books. Toby could only crawl towards Leon's desk, still out of breath. He grabbed the top drawer, yanking it open. A commotion made him look away, his eyes landing on how Krauser had Leon pinned, hips pressed against his ass. Leon slammed his head backwards, and Toby heard bone crunch. He tore his eyes away, groping for the handgun that he knew was inside the desk. Finally, after he broke into another coughing fit, he found it. His fingers wrapped around the grip, and he pulled it out, flipping off the safety. The click of the hammer coming down stopped both men in their tracks as they wrestled. 

"Hngh." Toby tried to speak, rolling his eyes when nothing came out. He kept the gun trained on Krauser until Leon managed to squirm away and take it from him.

"Out." 

"This isn't over." Krauser warned.

" _Out!_ " Leon yelled. He advanced, spurring the other man into bolting out the door. After sliding the deadbolt into place, he rushed back over to Toby. "Hurt." He said, most of his anger contained by worry.

"Mhm." Toby nodded, aware of how damaged his throat was. He held still as Leon examined him, fingers gentle on abused skin.

"Sorry."

Toby cocked his head in confusion.

"Should've protected you." 

"Mm-" Toby shook his head. He pulled Leon close, pressing kisses to his forehead and cheeks. They huddled together for a long few moments, exhausted. "Bed." Toby's voice was rough, scratchy and painful. He was slow to get to his feet, letting Leon guide him over to their nest of pillows and blankets. As he laid down, he felt hands slide over his sides and waist, desperate to touch. He made a "c'mere" motion, smiling when his lover climbed on top of him, curled around him like a python.

"Keep you safe." Leon whispered. "My Toby." 

"My Leon." He whispered back, kissing a crown of blond hair. 

"Baby." Leon planted his hand on his stomach, making Toby wheeze with laughter. It quickly dissolved into coughs, but he managed to rein them in fairly quickly.

"I suppose…" he took a sharp breath. "It's like… a pet spider." 

"Baby." Leon repeated contentedly. He nuzzled against Toby's shoulder, scenting him and covering Krauser's smell with his own. "Family."

"Yeah." Toby sighed raggedly, reaching up to massage his throat. "That's right. Family." 

It wasn't exactly the American dream, but he supposed that it would suffice for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @pointofdespair


End file.
